muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Unmade Palisades Toys
Palisades Toys, during its time as licensor of Muppet action figures, considered or made prototypes of many character figures which were not released. Muppet Figures Action figures of Angus McGonagle and Benjamina Gunn were announced for Series 5 and 7, respectively, but later replaced with other characters. Neither of these went into production. When the Muppets line of action figures was cancelled, Palisades employee Ken Lilly posted the following tentative lineup for Series 10 throught 14 on the Palisades message board. Of these, only Uncle Deadly, Swamp Kermit, naked sitting Robin and the Penguins were produced and sold. Only a few others made it to the prototype stage. The rest never made it past the planning stages. Series 10 *Baby Kermit with Baby Piggy (Kermit prototype, Piggy prototype) *Dr. Bob (prototype) *Sal Manilla (in three variant colors with Robin and Penguin pack-ins) (prototype) *Uncle Deadly (released seperately) *Gobo Fraggle with a Doozer (Special Test Figure) (Gobo prototype) *Exclusive: Tuxedo Statler *Exclusive: Tuxedo Waldorf Series 11 *Baby Gonzo with Baby Rowlf *Nurse Janice (prototype) *Bobo *Lewis Kazagger (in two variant colors) *Exclusive: RoboBuster Bunsen *Exclusive: RoboBuster Beaker Series 12 *Baby Scooter with Baby Fozzie *Nurse Piggy with Bean Bunny (Piggy prototype) *Mahna Mahna with the Snowths *Mulch *Exclusive: Vacation Animal *Exclusive: Super Gonzo and Rizzo *Exclusive: WonderPig *Exclusive: Vacation Swedish Chef *Exclusive: Super Statler and Waldorf Series 13 *Patrol Link *Dr. Teeth 2 *Clueless Morgan *Rat Pack *Exclusive: Tuxedo Sam the Eagle Series 14 *Reporter Gonzo *Swamp Kermit *Seymour and Pepe *Randy and Andy Pig *Exclusive: Fozzie as Squire Trelawney (with Mr. Bimbo) *Exclusive: Holiday Kermit with Robin Unmade Playsets There have also been quite a few playsets announced that never got made. These playsets included the Muppet Theater stage, The Electric Mayhem Bus, Planet Koozebane, Veterinarians Hospital, and the Happiness Hotel. The Muppet Theater Stage was originally going to be released during Winter 2002, and later moved to a Summer 2003 release date. This set was going to be bigger than the other sets, and was to include fabric curtains that could open, Statler and Waldorf's Box, the back wall of the stage, and some removable backdrops, such as The Muppet Show title card. This set was planned to be big enough to fit one existing playset on the stage at a time, and there were plans to have it be able to connect to a possible Backstage Playset (which wasn't announced to be made at the time). It was originally going to come with Statler and Waldorf action figures, but after deciding that a Sweetums Action Figure would have to be too big to fit in the regular packaging, Statler and Waldorf were moved to be released as individual action figures, and Sweetums and Robin replaced Statler and Waldorf in the set. Due to poor sales of the playsets and the planned size of this set, plans for this playset were cancled. The Planet Koozebane playset was meant to come with the Koozebane Kermit action figure, plus a lot of Koozebanian creatures, such as the Male Koozebanian Creature, the Female Koozebanian Creature, the Baby Koozebanians, the Merdidop aliens, the Koozebanian Phoob, and the Hugga Wugga creatures. This playset was going to be released alongside series 5, and was briefly moved to series 6 when The Electric Mayhem bus playset was planned for series 5, and moved back to series 5 before being cancled. The Koozebane Kermit action figure was instead released as a Target exclusive, comming with a small Koozebane base with Merdidiops, and the Male, Female, and Baby Koozebanians. The Electric Mayhem Bus playset was planned once Palisades got the rights to release figures, accessories, and playsets inspired by the movies. This was to have been released alongside series 5 and was to come with Janice. The Happiness Hotel playset was announced as part of series 7 in a Toy Fare Magazine article from 2002, and was to come with a Pops Action Figure. Not much else is known about what was planned for this playset. The Veterinarians Hospital playset was planned for series 10, and was going to come with a Nurse Janice action figure. Unmade/ Unreleased Megas A few Mega Muppet action figures were planned, and some produced, but due to poor sales of the released Megas, many of them weren't released. The Mega Beaker Action Figure was originally planned to be released as part of a two-pack, to have come with a Mega Bunsen action figure, but it ended up being released on its own, with the Mega Bunsen being sculpted but never released. Megas of The Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, and Kermit the Frog were announced at some points, but were never released. A Mega version of the Vanishing Cream Beaker Action Figure was sculpted and originally planned as an exclusive to all 2003 conventions, but wasn't released. At one point, a repainted version of the Mega Gonzo Action Figure, dressed in his checkered suit from Muppets Tonight, was planned to be sold as an exclusive, but although a repainted version was made, it was never released. However, a regular-sized Checkered Suit Gonzo Action Figure was released as a Collectors Club exclusive. Unmade Minis Series two of the Mini Muppets line was originally planned to come with a Bean Bunny PVC. However, Bean was soon replaced with Fozziwig in order for the set to have another main character released. Series 3 of the Mini Muppets was originally going to include Kermit in his pajamas and robe, as seen in Muppets From Space. This set was also originally going to include Rizzo the Rat, Seymour and Pepe (as one piece), and Nigel the Conductor. These PVCs got replaced with Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, and The Swedish Chef. Sesame Street Figures Following the bankruptcy of Palisades and the sale of the company to Limited by CAS Inc. in Feburary 2006, the proposed Sesame Street line of action figures was cancelled. Only the Super Grover Action Figure, sold at conventions, has been made available for purchase to date. Although the first four figures in the series were apparently manufactured and listed on many sites, the cancelation of the line has prevented the figures from being released. Other figures, planned for series 2 or beyond, were never fully completed beyond prototype stages. Each figure would have been accompanied by a Letter of the Alphabet and part of Sesame Street, to be put together to create a diorama playset. Series 1 * Ernie with Rubber Duckie * Oscar the Grouch with Slimey the Worm * Guy Smiley * Two-Headed Monster Series 2 * Elmo * Grover * Bert * Count von Count * Big Bird with Little Bird * 123 Sesame Street Building Playset Unknown Dates * Cookie Monster * Roosevelt Franklin * Yip-Yip Martians Category:Unfinished Merchandise